Broken Shards
by FanKeedOnline
Summary: Matt leaves the country for a week and Sora moves to Tai's house for that week. Though one daunting obstacle faces her as she remembers something horrible in the past... Kari opens the door for her and inside... A surprise is awaiting her... M for explicit language and slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy! I do not own digimon!

"Sora, this is where we first started dating!" Said Matt

"It is indeed Matt; it was so romantic because you asked me out here! I'm actually getting a little bit hungry, let's go inside and eat!" Said Sora

As they went in and got a table to eat their dinner, they started talking,

"I love the food here," Said Sora,

"It always reminds me of all the happiness before my Mum died..." Said Sora

"Everything's going to be fine... I have a bit of bad news... I'm going to America to perform with my band, you can see me on TV but I won't be here for a while... I think you're going to have to stay with someone..." Explained Matt

"Who would that someone be?" Sora Asked.

"It's going to have to be Tai... And Kari of course, although she's in love with my little brother TK," Answered Matt

"Ok that's fine then. Trust me; nothing will happen between me and Tai." Sora Said.

As they finished up the last of their meal, they went home and had a nice sleep...

"Ok have you packed all your stuff Sora?" Matt asked.

"Same to you Matt, and of course I have, it's only going to take a week right?" Sora asked and answered.

"Ok let's leave; I hired a Taxi for you to go to Tai's. Anyways –kisses Sora- I'll see you in a week but... Call me?" Said Matt

"Will do, see you later!" Sora Said.

Sora entered the taxi and travelled to Tai's house. In her mind was all about the terrible memory she had with him...

*Flashbaack*

"You always do this! You never think about my feelings! You went and slept with another woman! That's a well good job on my part that I didn't begin to date you!" Shouted Sora.

"I didn't sleep with another Woman! I went into a Hotel room with her to discuss something about the di-" Said Tai but was snapped off by Sora

"No! I've had enough of you! I'm moving to Matt's and I never want to see you again!" Shouted Sora.

"No! Sora!" Tai said

*End of Flashback*

"How am I going to get over this awkwardness when I get to his house..." Sora thought in her head.

She arrives in a park near Tai's house and she saw Kari,

"Hey Sora! You coming to stay with us then?! This is going to be so exciting!" Kari Said

"Let's go then... Wait, is that my old friends at the soccer pitch over there!? Kari, would you mind if I go play with them?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I guess you don't want to see Tai." Kari said.

Sora had an exciting match of Soccer and she walked with Kari all the way to Tai's apartment...

"Well... I guess this is the time..." Sora said.

"Let's go then Sora..." Kari said

The Young Brunette unlocks the door and they walk in... With a bit of surprise!

What will happen in the next episode?

Is Tai having some fun with another Woman?

Is he doing something dangerous?

OR IS HE WASHING SOME CLOTHES OR MAYBE COOKING?

Find out in the next episode!

Let's go for... 5... NO 6 Reviews and I'll continue this.

This may have been a bit short but next time it'll be even longer!

Thanks to my good friend Steven for Proof Reading this and helping me with the title and description!


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1 and 2

Hey, I got a nice one review but I decided 1 chapter isn't enough for just 1 review so I'm going to write another chapter then ask for reviews which means... 3 Reviews maybe? I want ideas for the other 5 days on what happened so yea, enjoy!

Day 1:

As Sora and Kari entered the door, they found that Tai isn't in the house.

"Maybe he went out to buy you flowers? Or maybe he went to go play Soccer with his friends!" the young brunette said confidently.

"Well, I guess I'll have some time to myself and not have awkwardness when I see him..." Said the orange haired girl.

As Sora unpacked all her stuff from the luggage she brought with her, Kari calls for her to go eat. She made them both some ham and cheese sandwich for lunch.

"I wonder where Tai could of gone off too for this late... I told him to be at home so he could take you around the town..." Explained the young brunette.

"It's fine, I don't really want to see him anyway to be honest..." Said the orange haired.

Suddenly, the door banged open as Tai comes home dripping in rain.

"I'm home Kari, why did you tell me to come home? I was playing a soccer match!" Said the fuzzy hair boy.

Tai looked across the table and saw Sora. His jaw completely dropped. He stopped talking and said to kari:

"So you wanted me to take her around town?"

"Yea, she told me Matt went to America with his band to go on tour or do some concert so she had to stay at ours. Since we moved from the original house, it meant we could take her around this town as she has never been here before." Said the Young brunette

"Urgh, fine. Where should I take her?" Asked the Fuzzy Haired boy.

"I was thinking a bit of the park, the museum that's here, you know, maybe the soccer stadium that's here. You could even play with her yourself." The Young Brunette Answered.

Tai forcefully said yes and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

*Tai's POV*

Well this caught me by surprise... I never knew I would see Sora again after the incident 3 years ago... I never even cheated on her. All I did wa-

*End of POV*

As he was about to think about what he did, Kari being his little sister went into the kitchen and somehow made his water go full blast.

After around half an hour, he got out of the shower and got changed into some new clothes he bought the other day.

"Anyways, are you ready to go then?" The fuzzy haired asked.

"Yea, but... Where are we going?" The Orange haired answered then asked again.

"Well, we're going to go to the park to hang around then we're going to the stadium to watch the match. We're going to go to an museum after on football..." Answered The Fuzzy Haired.

They put on their shoes then headed out to the park which was only a 5 minute walk from Tai and Kari's Apartment. As they walk to the park. They don't talk each other at all. They just keep walking... They arrived at the park and Sora just had the urge to just say.

"Sorry Tai... I shouldn't of shouted at you like that 3 years ago... I guess I was just angry. I guess we weren't really dating then so I shouldn't of cared..."

"Sora... I wanted to tell you tha-" The Fuzzy Hair says.

"It's fine Tai... -deep breath- Anyways, I like the flowers here. The color of it and the way they're shaped reminds me of Matt..." Sora says.

Tai starts getting jealous but somehow holds it in. As they carry on walking across the park. They finally reach the Stadium which is conveniently next to the park. Tai grabs Sora's arm and ran swiftly into the stadium as the match is about to start.- After the match, they went to the museum which had a lot of facts about soccer which is a sport they both enjoyed, after going through the Museum, they headed back into the park as they thought the Museum would be pointless... Tai saw an Ice Cream Van and bought Ice Cream whilst Sora was sitting on a bench waiting... Suddenly, 3 men around the same age as Tai ran in and started to attack her, they were pulling her shirt continuously trying to rip it apart and that's when Tai ran in with his Ice cream and kicked them as hard as he can, he grabbed Sora's Arm and ran back to the apartment, luckily they were nowhere to be seen.

"Why have you returned already? It's only 5 o'clock." The Young Brunette Asked.

"We were chased by these crazy men around the age of me" Sora shouted whilst breathing fast.

"Well, you can sit down on the couch and watch TV, I haven't started cooking yet so I guess I'll start now." The Young Brunette said.

As they sat on the couch, Tai grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, they were watching a comedy show and they were laughing and making jokes together with Sora. Kari, in the kitchen was looking at them whilst thinking "They really are meant for each other." she thought. She wondered at what could have possibly happened between the two 3 years ago which separated them.

"Hey Sora, I heard that there's an amusement park that opened around half an hour drive, me, you and Kari could go there and maybe have fun on the rides?" Tai said.

"Oh! I would love to go big brother, and Sora... You will come with us won't you?" Kari asked.

"Of course, I love amusement parks, they're really fun but are you sure you can handle it Tai?" Sora said.

Tai had no answer, he went over to Kari and helped her chop some carrots and then their dinner was complete.

"So... Where am I meant to sleep?" Sora asked.

"You're going to sleep in Tai's room." Kari answered.

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" Tai shouted.

"Well you can sleep on the couch!" Answered the Young Brunette.

Day 2:

They all woke up at completely different times but Kari was the first to wake up, sora following her then Tai didn't even wake up until Kari finished the breakfast,

"Tai hasn't woken up yet but I know how too... Hehehe." Said the Young Brunette.

Kari approached the couch which Tai was sleeping on, she waved her arm in the air and slapped him like a Boulder had just fell on him.

"Ouch, why did you hit me like that Kari?" Shouted Tai.

"Because you're not awake yet and breakfast is ready and we're leaving in an hour to go to the amusement park, how many times do I have to smack you in the head before you decide to wake up on your own and not needing me to smack you in the head to make you wake up EVERY TIME!" Shouted Kari in a voice she normally doesn't use.

"Ok, I'm getting up! You could at least use an easier way of waking me up and not smacking me in the head..." Tai quietly said.

As Tai got up, he got changed into some informal clothes and ate breakfast with the girls. After they had a nice omelette that Kari cooked up for the three of them. They all got out and got a taxi to go to the amusement park.

As they enter the amusement park, they all looked at a map to see which was the best ride. Of course, they went on the biggest of them all( By the way, these are made up rides :D) Gigantica which was a huge ride with the world record of the most loop the loops.

*After the ride*

"Urghhh, that was sick... Urghhh. Not again... Let's go to the ghost house... Urghh..." Groaned Tai

They started heading to the Ghost house which was conveniently 3 minutes walk away. As they entered the house, something touched sora behind and she screamed and held Tai's hand. Suddenly, she backed off.

"Sorry, I got a bit scared..." The Orange Haired apologized.

"It's fine." Said Tai.

They carried on walking through the House and on occasions, she kept being scared and hugged Tai but soon, Tai got used to it. As they got out of the House, they went on the world's fastest ride ever which goes over 150 miles per hour. They went on the ride and after that, they stopped at the toilet where Tai spent 10 minutes continously puking as the ride was too much for him.

"Damn, that was way too much... How comes Sora and Kari had nothing happen to them... Urghhhh" Tai thought.

They hurried along to a shop which had Candy Floss that they all suddenly craved to eat after the ride. They all headed towards the next ride which was a nice and easy water ride. They spent half an hour waiting for this ride and all they got was a slide down a waterfall which they got entirely soaked.

"Hahahahahah, your hair looks funny." Laughed Kari

"Don't make fun of me!" Tai said in a loud voice.

They dried up after sitting on a bench for half an hour especially as the sun was burning on that day. They decided that they'd stop going on rides and go in the arcade, Tai was especially skilled in the arcade, he would normally go to an arcade every other day as he's always winning prizes but today, Sora challenged him to a battle of who would win the most tickets. When they were best friends a couple of years ago, they'd always go into arcades together and have competitions but ever since Sora left Tai after that one incident, Sora never went to arcades anymore as it would remind her of Tai which would make her have bad memories.

"Well Tai, let's see who can win..." Sora said.

First off, Tai went to the deal or no deal machine which exactly works as the game show Deal or no deal. He would always makes the lucky picks which would normally win him a couple hundred tickets which is a huge boost for him. Unfortunately, today, he got really unlucky and did not even win 50 tickets, he only won a whopping 2 tickets which he thought was unlucky, he quickly ran to other arcade machine. Sora on the other hand already had 50 tickets.

"Why is my luck so bad today, normally I would be able to buy myself a gundam figure.(I do not own gundam either) today, it seems I can only buy a teddy bear which I can use to cry at home once I lose to Sora..." Tai thought. He quickly ran to another machine to try get more tickets as he knew... His strength can batter the sandbag so hard, it gives him 147 tickets in one go and sometimes even higher. He even got the max points of 150 once but it was only once. "Ok... Let's PUUUNCH!" He got a grand total of 149 but almost 150, he quickly grabbed the tickets and ran to another arcade machine.

On the other hand, Sora paced through many machines and had a total of 151 which was currently losing to Tai with a total of 173. "How am I going to beat Tai after many years of not even touching an arcade machine... Wait... I know how to instantly get 150... The sandbag..." She quickly thought to herself. She ran to the machine put the money in and stepped back a few paces, she ran in with all her might smashing the sandbag which gave her a total of 150. She thought she had won this, she rounded up the rest of the machines which normally gives the maximum tickets of 10 or 15. She started heading to Starbucks which was where Kari was sitting down enjoying a nice cup of Chocolate Cream.

"Hey Sora, where's Tai?" Asked Kari

"I don't know but I didn't see him much in there, look at this, I got 400 tickets." Sora said.

"That's amazing!" Kari said in an excited voice.

Tai suddenly entered the door and said to Sora, "I win! I have 399!"

"Umm... Actually, I have 400 tickets. That makes me the winner, could you go buy me a Vanilla Cream?" Sora Said.

Tai's jaw dropped and he fell onto the floor and said, "My arcade days... If only I had won on Deal or No Deal. Fine... I'll go buy you your Vanilla Cream..."

Sora and Kari, instantly laughing at his stupidity talked about something Kari shouldn't of asked...

"Sora... Do you still have feelings for Tai?" Asked Kari.

"No. My heart belongs to Matt which reminds me, I should call Matt when we get home and I was thinking, once we get out of the amusement park, let's go to a Steak Restaurant I looked at last night, I was on my phone and I heard this was one of the finest Steaks in Japan, so are you up for it?" Sora said.

"Sure, once Tai comes back with your prize, he can give you your food and we can head straight to that place you mentioned." Said Kari.

Tai came back with Sora's Vanilla cream which he had to buy since he lost. They headed towards the Restaurant which specialized in Steak after they had told Tai, luckily, Tai called a Taxi even before he started heading to Starbucks and instantly arrived straight as they got out of the Amusement Park.

Once they arrived at the Restaurant, they picked a table for three and sat down in a place with air conditioning. They all decided they'd order the most expensive Steak after a long day which tired them out completely.

"Sora, thanks for telling us about this Restaurant, I needed this sought of food after a long day, I guess I'm going to have to play soccer tomorrow with my friends to keep fit." Said Tai

"That's alright, oh and can I join you in playing soccer tomorrow?" Asked Sora

"Sure, if you don't mind being beaten by me because if you come play with us, I will go on the opposing team to you." Tai said.

They started joking around with each other and after that, they started heading home but before that, they decided to stop at the park to look around at all the lights as it's extremely bright and beautiful at night. All Tai could think about whilst looking at the lights was Sora but all she thought about was Matt and a bit of Tai but more of Matt. They headed home and as soon as Sora went home, she skyped Matt and for some reason, Matt didn't put his webcam on.

"Matt, why don't you put your webcam on?" Sora said.

"It's uhh... Broken, I accidentally broke it on the plane whilst watching some anime..." Said Matt

Suddenly, an unknown voice was heard...

"Matt come back to bed and have some more fun with me... I'm naked under here..." Said unknown.

"What's that?!" Shouted Sora

"It's a television show and what a coincidence... The main characters name is called Matt..." Said Matt.

"Oh ok, how's America and when's the concert?" Sora said

"It's on Saturday night, I'm preparing for it these couple of days because you know, concert needs practice." Matt said in a relieved voice.

"That's cool! Do you think it'd be on TV?" Asked Sora

"No, I don't think so."Said Matt

They carried on talking for another half an hour when Matt said he had an *urgent* meeting...

*In America*

"Well Anna... Let's get this over and done with..." said Matt.

He stripped and got into the bed and had some sexual intercourse on the other hand Sora was still all happy and was watching TV with Tai and making fun of him as he was scared at the amusement parks.

"You looked like a little baby when you were on the rides, but then again you'll always be stupid Tai." Sora Said

"You see here, those rides were... Intense, it made me really scared! I mean like..."Said Tai

"Anyways, where are we going tomorrow? Is it going to be as fun as the Amusement Park?" Asked Sora

"No, but it will be pretty amazing." Answered Tai

They carried on talking for a long time and after a couple of hours, they got really tired and decided they'd all go to bed and sleep...

And that's the end of chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed this, it actually took me one day, I even went to sleep half way because I was really tired. Thank you Steven for helping again, he proof read it and helped me with some of the paragraphs. 3 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a while, I sought of got caught off track by my school work but I think I can actually continue it this time so ok! I'm going to try make the drama unfold so yea! Hope you guys review and let's go for 3 reviews again and once I get it, I promise I will continue it! Anyways enjoy!

Day 3: As Sora woke up in the new house she'd grew fond of in these past two days, she got out of a bed which wasn't actually hers, it was Tai's. She got scared but suddenly remembered that she had to stay here because her boyfriend was all the way at America performing with his band.

"Well, I still can't get used to the fact that I have to sleep in Tai's bed until my loving Boyfriend returns." Said Sora still half asleep.

She slowly got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom with fuzzy bed hair. She looked in the mirror and thought to herself "This looks like Tai's hair." She laughed to herself and did what a normal person would do in the morning.

As Sora finished up fixing her hair so that it wouldn't look like Tai's, she went outside finding Tai still asleep on the Sofa and Kari making some toasts for the three to eat. Kari went over to Tai and the split second before she hit her older brother, he dodged and she managed to hit the side of the sofa and there she was, crying in pain slapping Tai in the process.

"Why would you move out of the way?! This hurts so much AHHHH…" Screamed Kari

Tai, laughing, went to the bathroom, and did what a normal person would do in the morning.

"Kari… Are you okay?" Sora asked

"Yea… I guess so but I really hate Tai now. I might go to TK's until I stop hating him." Said Kari

"Kari… Think about what you're doing! If you leave, what am I going to do? I will be stuck with Tai! Do you know how awkward it is to live in the same house with your Ex-Boyfriend and only with him? If you leave then I won't be able to even talk to him! I only talk to him because you're here!" Shouted Sora

"Fine, I guess I'll have to stay." Said Kari.

As Tai finished getting ready in the bathroom, he decided… "I should take a shower…" So he got in the shower and he just got ready for nothing…

After he finished his HAWT shower, he realised he forgot his shirt, he came out of the shower with no shirt and there he was, abs better than Matts and there Sora was, looking… thinking… "Wow, he is so hot. His body is even better than Matts when I first had a shower with him…"

Tai saw Sora looking at him and ran into his room and looked in his wardrobe, he got his blue shirt and suddenly, his digivice was ringing.

"Tai! Myotismon came back and he's heading for Earth! We're going to find Izzy and make him take us there!" Said Agumon.

Tai's head was suddenly running with different ideas, he was trying to figure how to defeat Myotismon and he didn't know which form he'd be in this time. The idea that worked the most is that all the different forms of Myotismon will appear. Suddenly the sky turned as dark as the deep pits of the void. There, came the three versions that they took on. Myotismon, MaloMyotismon and VenomMyotismon but with more than 5 versions. And from a computer, all the digimon came through and reunited with their partners except from Gabumon. This meant that Omnimon wouldn't be able to fight.

"Gabumon, everything is going to be okay, go sit inside and just watch." Agumon said.

Gabumon was said as Matt was at America and he wouldn't be able to help the others. Everyone turned into their Mega forms and also DNA digivolve. Imperialdramon did the most but suddenly, all the Myotismon's focused their attack on Imperialdramon and it turned them into baby forms. Suddenly they couldn't do a thing anymore, the damages just wasn't enough to damage them.

Suddenly, a sword came out of nowhere and hit Wargreymon and there he turned into VictoryGreymon, everyone was surprised as now he was more power than ever. He stabbed his sword onto the floor and it created massive lightning on the ground and hit all the enemies that was in sight.

"Wow… You're powerful. You took them all out in one hit!" Shouted everyone.

All the digimon disappeared back into the computer. Everyone waved goodbye as all their fellow companions had to leave.

(I was going to do that because I had no idea what to do…)

As Sora went back into Tai's room, she was so tired, she almost fell asleep just lying on the bed. She didn't know if she loved Tai or not, after these past 3 days, she had fun with him, Matt would never do these sought of things with Sora as he thought all of this was immature. She slapped herself and went on skype to talk to her boyfriend.

"Hey Matt, how are you?"

"It's going good Sora, we sorted out all the equipment we needed. We should be going live on Friday night unless something goes wrong."

"Well, we had a fearsome fight as Myotismon came with multiple versions of himself. Tai and Agumon defeated them with just one hit as Agumon, obviously turning into Wargreymon, he got a sword thrown at his back by someone unknown and he turned into a digimon called VictoryGreymon!"

"Wow, I wish I was there, maybe Gabumon had another form aswell."

Suddenly, like last time, an unknown voice was heard.

"Matt, let's go to KFC, I'm hungry as hell."

"Umm, Matt? Is that girl calling for you?"

"It's a boy, his voice is very squeaky so it sounds like he's a girl and I better get going Sora, bye!"

"Bye Matt. I love you"

He did not answer and he hung up straight away.

"He sounds like he's very busy. I must get to sleep, it's almost 1AM and apparently, tomorrow, we're going to watch a movie with TK and Kari but I don't know where Tai is going though." Sora thought.

4th day:

Sora woke up and of course, she had the Tai hair. She sorted herself out in the bathroom and walked outside. Kari was of course cooking breakfast but Tai was nowhere to be seen.

"Kari, where's Tai? I can't see him anywhere." Sora asked.

"Oh, he said he was going to go meet some of his old friends from University. He didn't specify who though." Kari said.

Tai walked across the street but his friends were nowhere to be seen. He noticed a slight mistake.

"They must have wrote the wrong address… I think I know where they are. They must be dumb, no wonder they didn't finish university…" Tai said.

He took off and ran to the taxi station.

Sora was eating breakfast with Kari, she didn't know whether Tai had a girlfriend or not.

"Why am I worried about it…? I have a boyfriend and... Urghh…" Sora groaned.

TK knocked on the door and asked if they were ready or not but of course, they were girls and they were probably ready like half an hour ago waiting for TK to arrive and pick them up.

"We're going to go watch Maze Runner: Scorch Trials." Said TK

(Yes, I've watched the movie. SPOILER ALERT. The Asian gets kidnapped)

They start walking to the Cinemas but they ended up getting Popcorn first. They walked in and sat for around half an hour watching adverts because adverts…

They watched it till the end and they were all crying…

"WHY THE ASIAN?" Shouted the three of them.

Meanwhile at the park.

"Wow it's lonely here. Turns out I got here one hour early. Now I have to sit here for an hour…" Said Tai.

The three of them heads home but on the way, they see a person with the hairstyle of Matt. The shady figure looks at them and immediately runs away.

"That's weird, why would someone just look at me and run away? Oh well. Let's guy home guys." Said Sora quietly.

As the three, wandered home, Sora decided to go and walk in the park by herself. There, she saw a figure with the height of Tai, next to a girl which doesn't look familiar, she walked towards them and she was right, it was Tai, she hid behind a tree and saw him and the girl kiss. She quickly ran back to the apartment and she thought, "Wow, he has a girlfriend? I never knew that, that's probably why he hasn't been flirting with me a lot…"

This was Tai's first kiss, he never kissed Sora as he was still so young. His girlfriend stopped and just ran away whilst texting "Talk to you another day" He was so happy, he skipped home whilst humming and when he reached his house, his sister started…

"OMG YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS? HOW ADORABLE! I'VE ALREADY HAD MINE WITH TK AND WE'RE YOUNGER THAN YOU" Kari exclaimed.

Tai was embarrassed, he looked over at Sora and he saw her make the hand sign, "sorry" He immediately knew that Sora was the one who told Kari.

*Midnight*

Tai was surprised Sora didn't make a huge fuss or anything, after all, he thought she still had feelings for him. He suddenly needed to go to the toilet but as he was walking there, he heard Sora crying.

"Sora, are you okay?"

*flashback*

Sora was excited to talk to Matt coz she wanted to tell him that his best friend got his first kiss.

"Matt! Guess what?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but Tai got his first kiss! I was strolling through the park when I-"

"Sora, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Sora… I'm breaking up with you."

"Wh… Why?! What did I do wrong?!"

"Sora, the problem isn't you, it's me… You see… These past few days how I've been saying it's the television or it's my friend but… It was actually a girl… I've been cheating on you. I'm so sorry Sora… Anyways, goodbye."

Matt hung up on Sora and she just sat there…

*End of Flashback*

"It's nothing Tai… *sniff* I have allergies…"

"Sora, I know you better than you know yourself, you don't have any allergies… Is there something wrong?"

"No Tai… Leave me alone! Just go talk to your girlfriend or something…"

"Well, I would if she wasn't asleep and I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Well, uhh just leave!"

Tai was worried but he didn't want to question Sora so he went to the toilet and went back outside.

"*sniff* Stupid Tai."

Fifth Day:

Sora didn't wake up to the time she expected too. After last night, she cried and cried all the way until 1 o'clock. She walked outside and she saw Tai and Kari laughing at a comedy show.

"Oh hey Sora, your breakfast is on the table, oh and by the way, today, we decided we'd stay indoors and play board games, I invited TK over and Mimi and all the others." Kari said

"Oh… Okay, anyways, I'm going to go eat inside."

She took her food and went into Tai's room.

"Is there something wrong with Sora?"

"I'm not sure Kari but I heard her crying last night."

"Well, last night I heard her talking to Matt."

"Well, it's none of our business so we shouldn't bother her."

It was around 1PM and everyone came to their house.

"It's nice to see you again Tai. Well… except from that battle with Myotismon." Izzy said

"Yea, I have to agree. Well, what are we waiting for, let's get started." Tai said.

They all gathered around a massive Monopoly table. Sora came out and played with them but she didn't smile at all. All she did was play normally.

"Sora, you landed on my hotel, it's going to be 3000 dollars please," Joe said

Sora didn't answer, she sat there staring at mid-air

"Sora?"

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME." Sora screamed and ran back into Tai's room

Everyone was amazed, she wasn't this depressed ever since the incident at the digital world but Matt was there to cheer her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Mimi asked

"I don't know, she'd been acting like this ever since this morning." Tai answered.

"Well… I think I know what's wrong with her." TK said.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Everyone shouted

"Well… Last night when she was talking with Matt, he broke up with her. He told me this morning when I was talking to him."

Everyone just sat there… No one bothered to move after the news they had just received.

"Well, the least we can do is be happy, if we're happy then maybe she'd be happy too!" Tai said.

They carried on playing Monopoly and cleared Sora's inventory in the game. No one laughed during the game, they all were sad because of Sora, except from Tai, and he just kept smiling. Hoping that Sora would be happy too. They soon got bored of Monopoly and decided to go watch a movie.

"Hey Sora, we're going to go watch a movie… Do you want to come with us?" Tai asked

"Uhh… sure, just give me a few minutes, I need to get ready." Sora said

As they headed towards the cinema which had bright lights all over the building, Sora was only just behind them, she was really depressed and didn't even buy anything to eat but of course, her friend Tai would obviously buy food for her.

As the whole gang headed towards screen 3, they all took their seats and Tai took a seat next to the rows of two which Sora picked and Tai, being her friend, sat next to her. During the movie, Sora started crying as the Main character cheated on his girlfriend whilst he was out of the country. She cried and cried and soon fell asleep on Tai's shoulders without noticing herself.

As the movie came to an end, the whole gang noticed her and as soon as all the lights came on, she woke up and noticed what she had done,

"Sorry Tai, I wasn't meant to fall asleep."

"It's fine Sora."

The whole gang headed out and decided to get some noodles.

Sora didn't want anything but Tai insisted and got her some Singapore style noodles. They all ate happily except from Sora, they made jokes that Sora would normally find funny but didn't this time. They all finished the last of their noodles and all headed home, on the way home they stumbled upon another gang, they ran towards Tai and beat him up, they threw Sora onto the ground and started groping her, they ripped her shirt and Tai got back up, two of the members of three ran towards tai and pinned him onto the floor. Tai stood their hopelessly staring at the fact his best friend was being raped. He ripped her bra open and started touching her breasts. Sora tried slapping him but he grabbed her hand and slapped her instead, he pulled her trousers down and also her pants and ripped them as well, her body was well exposed. Tai got really angry and somehow his hand stumbled upon a metal pole and smacked both of them in the legs over and over again, he ran over to the rapist and slammed him in the head, he put some clothes over her legs and gave her his shirt and jumper and there he was again, with his HAWT body. (Yes, Kari went to TK's for the night) As Tai gave Sora a piggyback home, he told her the story of what happened three years ago but she fell asleep.

"You see Sora, three years ago when you thought I cheated on you. I got to admit, she kissed me but I tried to resist but she wouldn't let go, when you saw us, I actually slapped her. After that, I never saw her ever again,"

"Sora?"

He smiled and carry on heading towards his apartment. He laid her on his bed and put a blanket over her. He grabbed a shirt and headed towards the sofa and slept there thinking that should he dump his current girlfriend or keep staying with her. He started having feelings for Sora again, he didn't expect this as he thought it was all over now but unfortunately, all those feelings came back. He then decided to text his girlfriend: Hey Emily, I uhh… I love you but I've started developing feelings for a friend that I used to have a crush on. I'm sorry Emily and I hope we can still be friends.

A few minutes later, he got a text back: Hey Tai, yea sure! I've got to admit, everything started getting very awkward. Anyways, I'm going to go sleep so see you later Tai.

He looked at this text and smiled, now he could maybe be with Sora if she decides that maybe she liked Tai. Sora came out of his room and this woke Tai up.

"Hey Sor."

"Hey! You haven't called me that in a while!"

"Hah. I guess I haven't."

"What's up anyways?

"Well, at first, I didn't actually love you because I got a girlfriend but lately and definitely after an hour ago, I love you…"

"I… I..."

Tai got up and headed towards Sora, they started kissing each other and then they got into Tai's room and started having sexual intercourse… Luckily, there was a condom and a Tampon conveniently in his room for some reason… and after they had it. They lied on the bed and started talking… They talked for a long time where Tai got up and said "I think Kari might come home before I even wake up… Anyways, I'm going to go outside. See you tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havn't updated this FanFiction in ages, I sought of got bored and had a lot of school work to do so sorry about that. Anyways, 3 reviews and I'll carry on. Hope you enjoy.

6th Day:

"I'm home!" Shouted Tai's younger sister.

"Oh, you're awake."

"I've been awake for a while now..." Said Tai.

"Oh, how comes? You're normally really late to wake up" asks Kari.

"Yea well I woke up early okay?" Explained Tai.

"Oh hey Kari!" Shouted Sora.

"What did you two do last night whilst I wasn't here?" Asked Kari

"Oh, we watched TV" said Tai in panic whilst Sora said "We talked!"

"Okay... I'm going to go take a nap..." Said Kari.

Tai and Sora both sit on the sofa to discuss the events of last night.

"So... Last night... Sorry, I guess I felt lonely after the breakup and I decided to have you know what last night..." Said Sora.

"So... We had nothing special going on?"

"Uh... Sorry, no..."

"So you never liked me one bit?"

"Tai... We had something special two years ago but not anymore. I don't know what I was thinking last night."

"Oh... Anyways, I'm going to head out... See ya later... Sor..."

Tai headed out of the house and left Sora on her own. Once again.

"What did I do...?" Said Sora.

Tai walked along the road thinking about the events of last night. He really thought him and Sora had something special and that they could once again be with each other but he thought wrong. Maybe Sora really had no feelings for him anymore. He was wrong thinking that they could be with each other again. He never was able to talk to Sora and tell her that 2 years ago on that fateful night, they were really talking about Digimon and that Mimi was the one that kissed Tai and Tai actually rejected her.

Sora on the other hand was watching TV whilst thinking.

"Maybe I do have feelings for Tai..."

"I heard all of that Sora..." Said Kari

"I uh, we uh..."

"Sora. I know you like Tai, it's obvious. It's obvious to all of us. You two are perfect for each other. Why don't you choose Tai? He is perfect for you!"

"I don't know! I'm not sure If these feelings are feelings of friendship because of all the thing's he's done for me this week or if it's actually love."

"Sora! Listen to your heart. Listen to what your heart has to actually say to you. Do you love Tai? Of course you do! You listen to yourself and not your heart."

"Kari... Does it really look like we're perfect for each other? I loved Matt and he betrayed me. I don't know if me and Tai would be good for each other at all. Maybe me and Tai will be together and his cheerleaders will hit on him and he'd say yes and god knows what will happen just like Matt!"

"Sora! Don't say that. We all know he's perfect and I know Tai, he won't cheat on you!"

They both had a long chat and Sora decided she would ask him out tonight but unfortunately… Something got in her way…

*Knock Knock*

"Who's there?" Asked Sora

"It's me…"

Sora quickly recognised the voice and started crying.

"I wanted to talk with you…"

She didn't say anything at first but soon enough, she opened the door…

It was Matt. She was surprised yet crying.

"Is it okay if we talk at the park?"

Sora didn't say anything but soon enough, she got changed and went out to the park.

"So… What did you want to talk about?"

"I made a mistake; I shouldn't have cheated on you."

"What… Do you mean?"

"Ever since I broke up with you, I felt bad… I told my band I wouldn't be playing tomorrow just to see you so... Is it too late now to say sorry?"

"No! You must go; it's one of the most important concerts in your life!"

"I won't go; I want to sort things out between us! Sora! I still love you!"

"Matt… You'll risk the concert just for… Me?"

"I will! I love you Sora! Please! Give me another chance!"

"Matt…"

Sora goes to hug Matt.

"I love you too Matt… Will you go to your concert now?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll make it back in time…"

"Matt, if you go now, you'll make it back just in time!"

"Umm… -looks at his watch- okay, you're right, I'll go now. Thanks Sora and I'll see you on Monday…?"

"Okay Matt. Bye!"

Secretly behind the tree, Tai is looking at Sora and she stands there and notices that Tai saw everything…

They both walk home together and not one word is spoken… Until Tai finally decides to talk.

"You… Got back with Matt?"

"Sorry Tai… I know you like me but… I couldn't say no…"

"I understand… You forgive people a lot I guess…"

They get back to the house and when they enter… Kari and TK throws confetti everywhere and shouts

"HAPPY GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

Sora went to Tai's room whilst Tai went to sit on the sofa.

"What… Happened?" Kari asked.

"Sora got back with Matt…" Tai said.

They all sat in silence but TK shouted.

"How dare Matt get back with Sora right after he cheated on her?!"

"It's fine I guess…" Tai said.

Kari and TK went into silence and went to cook Dinner.

All Tai was thinking now was why Sora was so forgiving on Matt but three years ago when Sora thought Tai was cheating on her, she never forgave him after all the mass text he had sent her. She never looked at it and she never did anything.

Tai was disappointed. He felt betrayed. His mind was thinking many things.

Why did she get back with Matt?

What did Matt achieve to make her forgive him?

When did she become a girl who'd go back to someone who had just cheated on her?

How did Matt make his words seem like he was being serious?

Who did Sora think he was? An angel who came back from the dark side?

His mind was full of questions. Questions which would grow into a tree full of questions. What was Tai missing that wouldn't fulfil her needs?

Tai sat there. TK and Kari sad even by looking at him.

He took of his goggles and thought even more. What did Matt have that Tai didn't?

He thought there must have been a true reason that Sora got back with Matt…

Why did she just find more interest in Matt?

He sat there and soon enough… He fell asleep.

7th day:

Tai woke up to a house of silence, Sora went out because she felt bad for accepting Matt again and TK and Kari went out to the cinema.

He got up from the Sofa and headed towards the shower.

He took a quick shower and entered his room. He saw all of Sora's clothes and the mess of his bed. He got changed and walked outside the house. He went to the park and sat there until he got a text

"Trainings in 10, you coming?"

He quickly answered

"Sure, I'll be there."

Tai gets up and heads towards the training ground. He gets there and in the corner of his eye, he sees Sora. Tai pretends to not notice her and he carries on walking to the grounds.

After training, one of his teammates says to him

"Yo Tai, That girl over there says she wants to speak to you."

Tai sees that Sora has been waiting here the entire time and he walks to her.

"Hey… What's up?"

"I need to speak to you Tai."

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

"I know I'm back with Matt now but I'll still love you."

"You can't love two people at once!"

"Well I can and you can't stop me!"

"Sora…"

"What?"

"I'm leaving… See you tonight."

"Wait! Tai!"

Tai walks off and doesn't look back.

After Tai gets home, he showers after the tiring training he had just done and he sits on the sofa after and watches TV. Half an hour later, Sora comes home and has a shower like Tai did and heads into the bedroom.

The day Sora leaves.

Sora has her suitcase ready and she heads out of Tai's bedroom. Tai's not at home because he didn't want to see her leave so he decided to go somewhere by himself.

She leaves and heads onto a Taxi, after that, she arrives at Matt's house. She sits on the sofa and waits till Matt gets home.

(At the airport)

"Yo Matt, what you going to do when you get home?"

"I'm going to have a nice shower after reuniting with my girlfriend.

Tai was on the park bench. He looked into the bright sky and soon enough, the bright sky that he grew fond of turned into a dark miserable sky. It began raining and Tai would just sit there. He wouldn't move. It was as if he was frozen in ice and couldn't move. The rain got faster, heavier and harder, it was as if the rain felt the painful anguish of Tai. He still felt sad that Sora got back with Matt and soon enough. He would ask himself the same questions as the previous night.

Why did she get back with Matt?

What did Matt achieve to make her forgive him?

When did she become a girl who'd go back to someone who had just cheated on her?

How did Matt make his words seem like he was being serious?

Who did Sora think he was? An angel who came back from the dark side?

His mind was full of questions. Questions which would grow into a tree full of questions. What was Tai missing that wouldn't fulfil her needs?

Tai sat there. TK and Kari sad even by looking at him.

He took of his goggles and thought even more. What did Matt have that Tai didn't?

He thought there must have been a true reason that Sora got back with Matt…

Why did she just find more interest in Matt?

Meanwhile, Matt got back to his apartment and as soon as he entered, he felt the warm welcome from Sora. She gave him a comfortable hug.

They had a nice reunion, hugging and kissing on the sofa, Matt whispered in her ear: "I will take your virginity..."

Sora pushed him away. She didn't want to have it with him because Sora and Tai already did the deeds the previous week. Matt was confused but supported her decision and he stopped.

Tai on the other hand walked towards his apartment where he got a call from his friend Steven, him and Steven go way back to the high school days. Him and Steven were best friends. Although he kept the Digimon side of him away. Steven was smart and good at sports. Every girl loved him. Even Sora for a bit but eventually she rested with Matt.

"Tai, D'you wanna come and play football with the squad?"

Tai rejected his offer and cut him off. Tai turned off his phone and went into the apartment. He headed to his room and lied on the bed that Sora once slept on. He felt neglected from the community although all his friends treated him nice.

-Night-

Matt woke up. Sora was in the other room sleeping. Matt opened the door as quiet as he can. He slowly stripped Sora but Sora was still fast asleep. Suddenly, she woke up and noticed. She punched him in the eye, took her phone and ran to the bathroom. She texted Tai saying "Matt's trying to rape me!"

Tai woke up from the text and was outraged when he saw it. He quickly got changed and ran to her house. He broke open the door and he saw Matt breaking the door open and started touching her. Tai smacked Matt around the head. Put a robe over her and ran with her in his hands. Sora felt the love for Tai again and soon enough. They got to Tai's apartment.

-Next day-

Sora woke up on Tai's Bed again. She thought about what happened the previous night and was startled by what Matt tried to do.

Suddenly, it appeared as if the Earth was shaking and in the sky... Was Myotismon the height of Burj Khalifa which was 828 Meters. He sucked power of Earth and was suddenly taller than the Earth's ground and to space. He grabbed the Earth and splitted it into two Spheres. As it was being split. Tai wouldn't let go of Sora and Sora to Tai but then... Their hands slipped and... They both couldn't see each other...

And that's it! I'll have an epilogue asap. Please can we go for 3 reviews? Thanks. By the way, if you have any suggestions for what I should do after this. Please tell me!


End file.
